One type of machine is known for mechanical gathering, which is intended for gathering hard fruit such as walnuts. These machines are provided with metal combs which rake the surface, which makes these machines completely unadaptable for gathering more fragile fruit such as plums which would be subject to serious damage from this mechanical rake.
Another type of machine uses a powerful blast of air directed toward the ground for assuring a pneumatic transfer of the fruit toward a conveyor. However, this type of machine requires a significant pneumatic power; for fragile fruit they are carried along on the dry ground receiving bruises therefrom, while on damp ground, they are the cause of choking of the machine, making their passage difficult. Further, these machines have a tendency to accentuate the irregularities of the ground digging out swales and parts already dug up.
A type of machine has been proposed in which the gathering of the fruit is achieved by pairs of opposing brushes near the ground and rotating in opposite directions, in such a manner as to pinch the fruit, to lift it upwardly between the two brushes and to carry it toward a conveying system. This type of machine has been abandoned because of its deficiencies which are incompatible with a satisfactory operation: impossibility of gathering fruit in pockets in the ground, crushing of the fruit between the brushes, very difficult and problematical harvesting on damp ground.
The present invention proposes providing a new process for harvesting which permits gathering even fragile fruit without injuring it. It seeks to provide a machine permitting assuring a complete recovery of fruit both on wet ground as well as on dry ground.